Faded Illusion
by Silent Atrocity
Summary: What happens when life brings you face to face with the unexpected? Is it all an illusion or a reality that's about to fade? First DMC Fan Fiction, centers on Vergil and an OC.


**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Devil May Cry. Although I'd LOVE to own Vergil, I dont. This is my first DMC Fan fiction, and I've tried to base this Vergil as best as I could to the original, but with everything, there will be differences, so in the end it will be my version.

**Review, Please!**

I'd like to hear opinions both good and bad, because in the end, you cant become a stronger writing without criticism. But either way...**ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 1 

Sometimes the Inevitable Happens- His Story

"Imbecile," Vergil, said simply, as he re-sheathed his Yamato. The demon spluttered blood from its mouth, as its life slowly slipped away. Vergil stood watching until its final moments came and then walked from the scene.

It was a chilly night that held a full moon. It was hauntingly beautiful in some aspects, but it also had an eerie feel to it. He walked down the lined street, hearing as fire burnt from inside some barrels, which he knew were made from the derelicts that lived in the area. He loathed coming here, but he wasn't one to back down from a challenge, a challenge that proved to be more child's play given at the demons weakness. His eyes began to take in the sights, and it was already becoming depressive. The place was more of a run-down hell hole, actually Hell even looked better than this. Buildings were deteriorating, people were shooting up behind alleyways, and he could hear the sounds of moans coming from the abandoned houses. No doubt, it was probably the crack whores, getting in a night's work in order to sustain their habits.

"Utterly depressive," he muttered under his breath as he turned and saw the lights into the center of the city. He was glad to be away from the area, mostly because he hated the stench in that place. A cold wind began to blow and he welcomed it. The smells got better with the further he walked, and this couldn't have pleased him more.

But he suddenly came to a halt as he passed by middle of the park. His hand at his side, he waited motionless, to see if it would show itself. Minutes passed but nothing. Then in one fell swoop he felt the sudden wind change in the area and jumped up, just as a towering figure landed in the spot he had been at just seconds before. His icy blue eyes, took in its size and the way it looked.

"Impossible." He said under his breath and he landed on the ground, his long coat flowing behind him.

"Son of Sparda, I've been awaiting you," said a voice full of coviction. The figure turned slowly, white wings adorning its body. Slowly they walked towards Vergil, coming into the light to show themselves. They were covered in a white robe, inscribed with unknown text. A hood came over their face so he could not see exactly what it was, but he could guess.

"What need would one of your kind be awaiting me for?" asked Vergil coolly.

He got no answer as the creature ran towards him. It held a sword which glowed in the night, and within the blade were golden runes which he could not read. The creature brought its arm back, and with sword at hand, attempted to slash at Vergil, but it was in vain. Vergil moved with quick speed behind the creature, his Yamato at hand, as he pulled the tip of the blade towards the back of the neck of, the creature he knew to be an Angel. They came to a halt, obviously feeling the cold steel behind their neck.

"I will not ask again, what is it that you want, angel." Vergil spewed out with malice.

"Your life, devil," spoke the angel, as it turned slowly, to look at him.

Vergil stood there, this amused him even if he did not show it outwardly. He scowled at the Angelic being, and kept his trademark glare on the creature. "If you want it, then let us fight for it, shall we."

After his words were spoken, the Angel pulled away from Yamato's tip, and raised its hands, unleashing a ray of white light towards him. Vergil jumped up quickly, hearing as the ray hit against the trunk of a tree, and then he landed on the ground soundlessly. This was going to be a nuisance he thought to himself. He re-sheathed his Katana, seeing no need for it right now, and moved straight towards the angel. His arm pulled back, and his hand clenched in a fist, he moved to the side the instant he watched a sudden jerk on the Angel's leg, and moved right behind him, just as he was turning in that direction and sent a hard punch right across its face. But still, the hood would not come off.

He watched as the Angel turned, a low growl coming from it, and it ran towards the devil, jumping into mid-air and raised its leg, performing a high kick. Vergil put his arms up and blocked it, pushing the creature on the floor, thinking that for something of supposed 'higher-ranking' it was pretty weak. He bent down, and picked the angel up by its cloak, and swung it around, watch as it's body hit against a tree, the entire time thinking that even the lowest ranking demons in Hell were stronger than this fool. He heard a 'crunch' sound and just looked at the falling angel stagger to its feet.

"You are not worth my time." He pulled out Yamato again; ready to put an end to this ridiculous and meaningless fight. He walked towards the creature, laughter ringing in his ears as he got closer.

Just inches from it, he heard a low growl come from the angel as it's laugh became almost cynical. "Master will honor me, when I've killed you, Vergil, Son of Sparda." And suddenly a yellow light began to form around him, brightness covering him, and Vergil stepped back watching the scene. Screams rung in his ears for several minutes until the light once again disappeared.

"Die." A deep voice called out to him. The cloaked Angel that had been there several seconds ago, had turned into a beast. Silver scales covered its body, and six wings replaced the two from before. Its eyes were a deep red, and fangs had now grown from its mouth.

Vergil moved holding onto Yamato's hilt and hurried towards the beast. He brought the blade above his head, turning it upside down so the blade was pointing down, aiming for its head. But suddenly, he felt something slash across his side, and he was sent to the ground, losing grip of his sword. He landed on one knee, and looked up, the wings had transformed into ones of metals, and he could feel his blood seeping from his body. He stood slowly, a glint in his eyes now as he studied the creature, there had to be a weakness and he would find it.

He stood straight, a wind blowing around the area, as everything began to sway. Vergil clenched his hands into a fist, a bluish glow beginning to form around them. He opened his fists to reveal two moderately sized balls of energy. He moved one of his hands, watching as the ball integrated into the other one, growing in size. He eyed the beast that was now sending black rays towards him, and he moved, dodging them, having only a few hit him. He moved his wrist back, sending the blue energy balls towards the horrid beast. Moments later he heard a loud 'boom' sound, but that was all there was, just a sound. The ball only seemed to scratch the skin. The skin was impenetrable, he noted, and he ran at the beast, he could see it swing one of its wings but he jumped out of the way, as it stuck into the dirt.

"You will die, devil." It said in a callous voice.

And he saw it, the skin would not penetrate, but the only part of it that was still vulnerable was its mouth. He moved back now and grabbed his sword, putting it at his side quickly. He ran for it again, and felt the wings come for him, and he moved with great speed to avoid them. He knew he could only do so much but he needed the beast to open its mouth. He lashed out against it, with as many physical attacks he could muster. He knew this would be a way to amuse him, and hopefully get him to say something else.

It felt like hours had passed and he was still no closer in getting what he wanted. Maybe the beast knew what his intention was, maybe not, but he wasn't about to give up. He soon saw as it outstretched one of its wings, and he moved back quickly, only missing being hit by it by inches. He held his side, he was still losing blood, and he was weakening. He knew he had to end this soon. He eyed the monster, and concentrated his energies, watching as a long energy whip with blue spikes materialize before him. He grabbed it and moved towards it again, and lashed at it, and just as he did so, he heard the laughing.

"Foolish Cre-…." The beast hadn't even gotten his words out fully when Vergil, in a valiant move, raced towards it, Yamato already at hand, and plunged it into the mouth of the beast. But within seconds of doing that, he felt all six of its steel wings lash at his body. He clenched his teeth, and pulled his sword from the beast's mouth, and moved back. The movements of his wings died down, and it looked at Vergil, as its body began to re-shape to its original form. It stood though, and walked towards him.

"Son…of….Sparda…Traitor…Master…will…kill…you…" It managed only a few feet before it fell to the ground.

Vergil stood there, the blade of the sword on the ground, and his arm against the hilt to hold him up, but he soon fell to his knees. He felt his life slipping from him, with every drop of blood that fell to the ground. He'd defeated whatever that thing was, but at a heavy prize. He growled in a low voice. "I...will not meet my end...here..." Then, he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"What the…" A voice managed to ring out to him in his half conscious state. He opened his eyes see her. The moonlight shone directly on her and he could make out certain aspects. She had brown, shoulder-length hair, and a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. And her voice was hauntingly beautiful. 

"I'm going to get you out of here…" were the last words he managed to hear from her voice before everything turned black.


End file.
